bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
2006
2006 was the sixth year of BIONICLE. It moved the story to the island of Voya Nui, and focused on the Voya Nui Resistance Team and later the Toa Inika and their struggle against the Piraka. A new series of comics, BIONICLE Ignition, began this year, with five comics released in 2006. A new series of books also began in 2006, called BIONICLE Legends, with five books released. An online game was also released, along with a console game. In total, thirty-one sets were released in 2006, and it was BIONICLE's most profitable year. Story The Toa Nuva, Turaga and Matoran finally returned to Metru Nui. However, Turaga Dume told the Toa Nuva that Mata Nui was dying and they needed to go to Voya Nui to save Mata Nui with the Ignika, Legendary Mask of Life. Six Skakdi ex-Dark Hunters, calling themselves Piraka (a vulgar Matoran word meaning assassin or thief), arrived on the island first, posed as Toa, and eventually enslaved the Matoran with their Antidermis Zamor spheres. The Toa Nuva arrived and fought them, but lost. Meanwhile on Metru Nui, Jaller and a group of Matoran left for Voya Nui to aid the Toa Nuva, traveling through the realm of Karzahni. There, Karzahni gave them new masks. They found Toa Canisters there and traveled to Voya Nui in them. When they arrived they were struck with lightning from the Red Star and transformed into Toa. They called themselves the Toa Inika. The Toa Inika and the Piraka clashed, and eventually both groups headed down to the Chamber of Life where the Mask of Life was contained. The Piraka got there first and found they had been beaten by Vezon, formerly one of their number. With the power of the mask, Vezon easily defeated the Piraka. When the Toa made it to the Chamber of Life, they discovered that the Mask of Life, on the back of Vezon's head, wanted Toa Inika Matoro as its new guardian. They used a special zamor sphere to freeze Vezon and his steed, the Kardas dragon, in time and space, and Matoro took the Mask. But it floated away and into the sea surrounding Voya Nui, down to Mahri Nui, an island that rested on The Pit. Media Released Books *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 3: Power Play'' *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' Comics *''Comic 1: If a Universe Ends'' *''Comic 2: Vengeance of Axonn'' *''Comic 3: Showdown'' *''Comic 4: A Cold Light Dawns'' *''Comic 5: In Final Battle'' Games *''Voya Nui Online Game'' - Non-canon *''BIONICLE Heroes'' - Non-canon Sets Released *'Voya Nui Resistance Team' **8721 Velika **8722 Kazi **8723 Piruk **8724 Garan **8725 Balta **8726 Dalu ***Balta, Piruk and Velika could be combined to make a Lava Hawk. ***Dalu, Kazi and Garan could be combined to make a Dagger Spider. *'Piraka' **8900 Reidak **8901 Hakann **8902 Vezok **8903 Zaktan **8904 Avak **8905 Thok ***Avak and Hakann could be combined to make "Piraka Combiner 1". ***Vezok and Thok could be combined to make "Piraka Combiner 2". ***Reidak and Zaktan could be combined to make "Piraka Combiner 3". ***Vezok, Thok and Reidak could be combined to make Irnakk. ***Hakann, Zaktan and Avak could be combined to make a Protodax. *'Toa Inika' **8727 Toa Jaller **8728 Toa Hahli **8729 Toa Nuparu **8730 Toa Hewkii **8731 Toa Kongu **8732 Toa Matoro ***Hahli, Nuparu and Hewkii could be combined to make Toa Jovan, although no instuctions were included with the sets. *'Titans' **8734 Brutaka **8733 Axonn ***Axonn and Brutaka could be combined to make Botar. **8626 Irnakk ***Contained the Thok, Vezok and Reidak sets. **8625 Umbra **8764 Vezon and Fenrakk ***Contained a Canister Piraka style set. **10204 Vezon and Kardas ***Contained Axonn, Brutaka, and Vezon & Fenrakk. ***The separate Axonn, Brutaka and Vezon and Fenrakk sets could also be used to make Vezon and Kardas. *'Playsets' **8892 Piraka Outpost **8893 Lava Chamber Gate **8894 Piraka Stronghold **8624 Race for the Mask of Life *'Collectible' **8719 Zamor Spheres *'Extra' **6620 Ultimate Accessory Set **6638 Ultimate Creatures Accessory Set * Category:Years